


Satisfied fantasies

by Jinxisgaming



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Breeding, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monk Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sex Pollen, Spoilers, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxisgaming/pseuds/Jinxisgaming
Summary: Can't wait to see this in the morning if i re-read this messEdit: what the fucking hell did i writeEdit 2: im only now reading this again (7 months later)  and notice some spelling mistakes
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Satisfied fantasies

hikari walked through ogres belly cave opening in coerthas central highlands, she was expecting herself to rest in foundation within her room as her heat starts but alas duty calls upon her as she is on a quest to help a mother find her missing son who was last seen entering the cave in the main entrance and in an instant was swarmed by taurus but hikari simply swatted them away like flys, it was long ago she was in this cave looking for the sorce in aryas voises and powers then ultimately being possessed by lilith and taken before saving her. As hikari was walking through the cave she heard a shrill scream of a child and raced towards the source to find them running from a gargamelle into the small cave opening "a gargamelle, fantastic" hikari signed and jumped down from the small opening in the cave and racing after the duo into the small cave system leading towards witchdrop. Halfway through the cave system she saw the child cowering on the floor from the beast and as quick as a flash hikari stabbed the gargamelle in the shoulder and then used displacement to get away from the beast as it trys to swings its claws towards me "go! camp dragonhead isnt far" hikari told the boy as they nodded and ran past hikari and the beast to clime the small opening as hikari gets reasy for a fight.

The gargamelle toppled to the ground as she used the last of her mana "phew, that was difficult than i anticipated, i need to check on the boy" hikari said and was about to make her way back towards camp dragonhead until a scent of an ascian caught her attention, she drew her rapier and turned expecting to see elidibus but nothing, an hand clamped on to her mouth silencing her screams and the other catching her hand holding the rapier as the voice of the dead spoke into her ear "you've grown strong since i last saw you beast" zenos chuckled as hikari was frozen but quickly came to her senses and headbutted the back of her head against his jaw making him stagger and dropping hikari in the process as she turned to see a man whom she thought was long dead but thanks to estiniens warnings on him being alive, she was ready for him, she also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual armor but a fitted chest piece with a white coat over his shoulders held by a chain "and im sure i saw you die, cutting your own throat as a last ditch effort" hikari pointed out and zenos laught wiping away blood from his split lips "ahhh, still has that wit i do love so much *chuckles* now my hunt begins" zenos growld and rushed towards hikari; blade drawn and she barely dodged him using displacement to get away from him in time to use her spells but he caught up with her and slashed her rapier in two and hikari jumped back and changed into a monk class and rushed towards zenos as her fist and his blade made contact the cave shook around them and the air turned to blades as it cut the stone like paper and zenos smiled with glee knowing his beast still was the formidable opponent he has longed for. As they faught and faught without any hesitation to gut one another they fail to notice the caves health as hikari delivers a powerful kick towards zenos chest knocking him backwards, he got up to rush her again but stalled as the cave shook and bolders started to fall around them and hikari quickly changed to a white mage and used Divine benison as zenos jumped into the barrier to avoide the falling bolders and dust surrounded them both.

After the dust settles hikari and zenos was now trapped inside cave "lovely, trapped in here and with a murderous psychopath, this day couldnt have gotten any better" hikari sarcastically said as zenos let out a huff "your the one who saved me" zenos said and hikari spun around facing zenos "i did that for myself not for you, now if you'll excuse me i will be teleporting to camp dragonhead" hikari said and zenos pouted "what, your going to leave this fight and leave me to freeze to death, my my beast you are more cold than i remeber" zenos said as he stood up "oh trust me, seeing your dead frozen corpse will be like a early starlight present" hikari coldly said as she started to teleport but it suddenly stopped working as she tried again and again it would fail everytime "what the- why won't my teleportation work? Zenos is this your doing?" Hikari growled noticing she was getting hot despite the cold "how could i simply stop your teleportation spell, it might be because you've grown tired or its something else entirely, tell me beast why did you come to coerthas and foundation hhmm? Would it be because of a certain time you au ra's have that you cannot control?" Zenos said and hikari spun around to give a quick witted comment but zenos blew some red pollen like substance into her face which made her gasp, breathing in the pollen, her heat rised towards volcanic levels and she felt slick coat her panties and thigh almost imeadiitly, she fell to her hands and knees as her legs turned to jelly unable to carry her weight, zenos walked towards her and moved her onto her back, climbing on top of her holding her wrist with one hand and using the other to grip her chin, making her face him as he brought his face close, lips centimetres apart "ive noticed somthing when we fought in ala migo a while back, your behaviour changed drastically, you was cold and more brutal, i thought it was because of the thrill of the fight but i noticed not only your eyes but your sent had changed, I've always heard storys of au ra's having different moods while they are on there rut or heat but this is the first time i have seen it and im enjoying it" zenos purred which sent a jolt of pleasure towards hikari slick coated core, he moved to were her shoulder and neck met nipping and sucking on the flesh causing hikari to squirm in his grasp and let out a small moan when he bit her shoulder "ooohhh the sounds you make hero, do them again" zenos moaned and bit her shoulder again but hard enough to draw blood causing hikari to let out the loudest moan, might as well been loud enough to reach dragonhead; hikari tried to ignore her heats calling but what zenos was doing was making her sink deeper into the lustfull sea, sinking even deeper when zenos used his free hand to pull and rub her tail making her mewl.

Zenos then moved his hand to her thigh, travelling ever so slowly up her leg towards her aching heat, he was but a hairs away from her heat when he moved his hand away; ghosting over her sex and moving his hand down the other leg lifting it on to his shoulder making her skirt fall and her legs part and give him the sight of her soaked panties "is this all it takes to make an au ra bitch wet, my my beast you sure are desperate or is it because im the first one to do this to you hm?" Zenos questioned, hikari turned her head away confirming his answer "i havent had the time, being the the warrior of light is tiring and frustrating, especially being an au ra with the stupid heats happening without warning, wanting to take a break so i could get over this in time but then duty calls and i have to try my best not to have a temper with everything i see, also dealing with being hounded by male au ra's everytime im out, so yes this is my first time and i hate it!" Hikari ranted and zenos looked at her longly, searching the eyes of the young warrior; zenos huffed and smiled "then let me help, if its that bad that its causing our battle to stop then let me help releave you of this heat, after all its the best i could do for my first friend" zenos said and hikari snapped her head to him and chuckled "your version of a friend is very odd, i thought youve would have tried to force yourself onto me sinced you've marked me with that bite of yours" hikari said eyeing zenos suspiciously "hm a bit harsh, i may be merciless in my fighting but that doesn't meen i will happily force my self onto someone, I've marked you yes but that to show everyone who is my mine, so I'll ask one last time, would you like me to releave you of this heat?" zenos said and hikari still not convinced "whats the catch?" Hikari asked and zenos smirked "only to duel in a combat at my chosen time and place, you are the only opponent that can out match me, even when i possessed an eikon shinru, thats my offer" zenos said and hikari thought for a momem, this guy was her enemy and once a prince of a terrifying empire but she couldn't shake the fact of an attraction towards him, he was the only one that can defeat her in a battle which also delighted her knowing she found a foe worth fighting, mayhap she was like him, striving to battle opponent worth her time, hikari looked into his blue orbs "ok, you have a deal" hikari said and zenos smirked, he picked hikari up and held her up to his chest making hikari confused to this sudden closeness "perhaps somewhere else than a cave and I'm not to fond of the cold as well" zenos said and without warning he uses an ascian type of teleportation causing hikari stomic to do backflips once her feet was on the ground and hikari punched zenos arm "warn me next time when you do that; im not used to an ascian type of teleportation!" Hikari growled but zenos only smiled more as he starts walking forward with hikari still in his grasp and taking off his coat and fitted chest piece armor leaving him in a tight fitted black t-shirt and it was until now hikari noticed his size compared to her as her height only reach his elbow, hikari recognized the location there in "wait isn't this-aahh" hikari yelped when she was pushed backwards on to her bed and zenos was on top of her again looking at her like a hungry wolf "you took me to my inn room in ishgard, i thought you hated the cold?" Hikari pointed out but gasped when zenos grabbed her horns, rubbing and scratching it causing her to mewl "so it is true, the horns do get sensitive; interesting, i wonder if it will react to this" zenos said and leaned down and started to lick and bite at her horns making hikari core burst with more slick running down her theighs and ruining her panties even more.

As zenos was busy with her horns, one of his free hand ripped off her slicked panties and inserted two fingers into her pussy making hikari release a loud moan but zenos silenced her by crushing his lips onto hers; he released her hand and tore her cashmere robe off her body, hikari gasped at the sudden nudness and zenos took that chance and thrust his toung into her mouth, moaning as her hips thrust to the rhythm of his fingers and he released her lips; zenos moved down her body, kissing her skin and then moving to her breast, letting go her arms to groap and pull at the nipple while he used his mouth to suck on the other one; hikari moan loudly and tugged on his hair as she was getting closer to her release until zenos pulled his fingers out and hikari let out an annoyed whine "zenos, what in the seven hells?" Hikari moan and he smirked; he started kissing down her stomach towards her pussy slowly, making hikari heat even more torturous, each slow kiss felt like hot iron to her skin "oh god sake, zenos stop torturing me" hikari whined as her breath quickened as he inched closer to her pussy "patience my beast" zenos said as he avoided her heat and kiss up her leg to her theigh; hikari huffed laying down, feeling his lips on her theighs slowly trailing downwards to her heat until he bit hard on her theigh causing hikari to have an orgasm, making her cover her mouth to silence a loud moan "hmm? That pollen must have been more potent that i thought, tho it makes it more enjoyable that i can torture you even more" zenos said smirking against her skin "were the hell did you get that stuff?" Hikari demanded, gasping when zenos lightly brused his fingers agains her clit "i had my scientist make it for me, looks like in came into great use, after all i did make it for you" zenos answered and hikari glared at him "you made it so you could use it on me!!" Hikari snapped but then yelped when he began licking and sucking on her clit, he began fucking her with his toung slowly, knowing full well this was making her heat even more torturous as she squirmed to escape the simulations but he held onto her hips in an iron grip that she was sure it would leave some bruising.

hikari could feel her self dangling over the edge but ever so slowly as zenos to his sweet time tasting her juices; hikari clawed at her pillow case, shredding it with her nails as zenos enjoyed watching her struggle for release "o-oh god, i-i-if you're thinking th-that-ah!- that i will beg, you are surely mistaken" hikari growled trying not to scream from the overstimulation he was giving her; as a way of punishment he went slower making hikari hips jerking as he purposely missed her special spot only to lightly brush now and again "zenos, don't make beg AH!" Hikari moaned as her nails tore into the matrice; hikari held on to her fading sanity and pride as zenos still went with his pace, zenos then grabbed at her tail pulling and roughly stroking the base causing her to covering her to stop a loud mewl that threatened to come out; after tugging of her tail and the overstimulation hikari last shards of her sanity broke "oh god zenos!, please please i need to cum, i can't take this anymore, its too much, please let me cum i beg of you" hikari pleaded but zenos didnt seem satisfied with it as he carried on with his slow pace and hikari swallowed her pried "please master, let me cum" hikari mewled and with that zenos spead up his pace, making sure his toung hit the g-spot as hikari squirmed in his hold; hikari was so close to her climax and zenos knew this as her breath quickened and so zenos pinched her clit, which was the final nail in the coffin as sapphire climax, her legs shaking from the powerful orgasm but zenos didn't stop there as he was addicted to her taste and wanted more and kept going, hikari squirmed as she was being overstimulated by his toung that refused to stop his movements and hikari clutched his hair "z-z-zenos s-stop, i can't t-take anymore of this p-please let me rest aaahhh!" Hikari pleaded as she tried to escape his hold but he growled like a wild animal protecting his food making hikari slick spill out more as she felt another climax approaching "please, zenos" hikari moaned; as her second climax approached, hikari was calling out his name over and over "pl-please, i-if you dont stop, i-i-i....w-will!-" hikari was cut off by her third orgasm ripping through her body and again covering her mouth to silence a scream as her toe nails raked down zenos back making him growl as hikari slumped on the bed, spent and body shaking from two powerful orgasms.

Zenos finished lapping up her juices and looked at her spent state, seeing her nails had ripped into the pillows and matrice "i see i did well getting you worked up, i wonder if you can take my cock now?" Zenos questioned and started to unbutton his trousers and then moved his boxers to let his cock spring free, hikari eyes widen at the sight of how big he was 'holy shit, how is that going to fit' hikari thought but an idea came as she wrapped her tail around it and she started to pump his cock with her tail smiling at his reaction of her scales rubbing his cock "oh beast, you are playing a dangerous game" zenos growled and hikari chuckled "were we not already, i think its my turn to torture you, my hunter" hikari said as she tightened her tail, squeezed his cock which made him gasp; hikari moved her body downwards, releasing his cock from her tail and when the cock was in front of her face she gripped it and proceeded to lick the bulbous head, stroking the base then sqeezing it as she took her time with it; zenos growled as he was getting impatient and gripped her hair and shoved his cock in her throat causing her to gag a little but she manage to suppress it as Zenos started to fuck her throat, hikari scraped her teeth on his member and clawing at his theighs making zenos let out a feral growl and thrust faster; she felt his cock pulse knowing he was going to cum soon and zenos pulled out of her mouth, letting hikari take in a gulp of air and she heard somthing hitting the floor and saw that zenos had taken off his boots and shirt, showing off his muscular body; zenos rushes over to her "face down on the bed.now." zenos ordered and before she could, he flips her over and holds her down by the back of her neck and lines his cock at her entrance and shoved it in. It felt like she was being split in half by the size of his cock and hikari snatch a pillow to muffle her screams of ecstasy and zenos let out a hiss as her walls clamped down on his cock. Zenos looks down to hikari watching as she trys to muffle her screams and moans into a pillow, zenos grips her hair and pulls her towards his chest "i know for a fact you can be a lot louder than that, now whos fucking you like the bitch you are" zenos groaned as hikari let out a strangled moan "you are, zenos please fuck me, i can feel myself cumming" hikari pleaded but zenos shook his head "your not allowed to cum, not without my permission" he said as he sped up this thrusting, making hikari eye roll back; zenos was nearing his end but was pulling through as he like the sight of his beast in ecstasy with her eyes rolled back, all because of him and gripped her hair tighter and pulling it a little, making hikari let out a yelp; zenos pulled out suddenly and before flipping her onto her back and pushing her legs to her chest and thrust back in, the new angle was enough to make hikari almost pass out as zenos continued his brutal thrusting "im going to mark you as mine inside and out, you would like that wouldn't you beast, you would like me to breed you, let me fill you to the brim with my cum to the point of your belly inflating because of it" zenos hissed as her walls tighten and she nodded "please, let me cum, zenos i need it" she pleaded raking her nails down his back making zenos thrust faster with a growl feeling him self losing control "come with me beast" zenos ordered and kissed hikari drinking in her screams as her orgasm hit her hard and zenos roard as his cum spilled into her and hikari past out.

hikari woke up hearing soft chirping of birds and the bustling streets of ishguard, she tried to get out of bed but was pulled back down by a strong arm wrapped around her waist, hikari turned to see a sleeping , nude zenos next to her "shit" she said but continued to stare as he looked peaceful in his sleep making hikari smile a little and reached her hand out to hold his cheek but pulled back as he was waking up and she pretended to be asleep, zenos woke up and found hikari nude as the day she was born besides him but be senced she was already awake "dont pretend like you are sleeping or should i find a way to wake you up?" Zenos warned as he slips two fingers into her pussy and hikari squirmed away, her pussy already sore from last night "alright fine im awake, im awake" hikari said as she signed feeling his fingers pull out "so are you satisfied beast?" Zenos questioned and hikari grunted "hikari, just call me hikari and yes my heat has past but it will come back soon" hikari answered and tried to get up but zenos held her down and traced her back of all the scars on her back causing a shiver to go down hikari spine "my perfect beast, my enemy, my first friend, now that i have satisfied your needs you have to satisfy mine as we agreed" zenoz said as he flip hikari onto her back and traced the biggest scar on her belly in which he recognised as the one he gave her at their first fight at rhalgr's reach "ah yes, the fight i agreed to, well just let me rest as i can't walk yet because of how you fucked me last night, so you'll have to just wait for a bit" hikari said but gasped when zenos entered her and squirmed feeling the high of her heat again "like this beast? Ooohhh the sounds you made last night made me feel something i can describe but it was exhilarating" zenos purred and hikari moaned as he thrust faster "oh god zenos you prick, i-its your falt i was making those sounds" hikari said and her eyes rolled back when he angled his cock to hit her spot "let see if i can do it again, your mine beast, only i can do this to you" zenos growled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to see this in the morning if i re-read this mess
> 
> Edit: what the fucking hell did i write
> 
> Edit 2: im only now reading this again (7 months later) and notice some spelling mistakes


End file.
